thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:XxLucinaFTWxX/The Pedo Who Stole Chrismass
Over at TDRPW all of its wiki memeber where ready for Chrismass eve. They all had so much Cheer and Joy not even Bostisa losing could create a void. The members where all going to Rocky's house filled with cashews and porn with a few Survivor posters. They bought stuff for the fest to happen Tommrow as Toast bought toasted rolls, Heo with his Tamels, Fiz with his weed brownies but everyone was most exicted for the Chrismass ham, also know as RJ. As the memebers came into the room even Rimie and Chwiis had a truths till the new year. Everyone showed up with the expection of JRO because he was jewish, however the real reason was because he couldn't fit though his bedroom door. However there was one memeber who heart was small as well as his shaft. He has been locked up in jail and couldn't do much but masterbait to WWE. His fav was boosita who just lost his match, he decieaded to take it out on the wiki memebers with a bash. He knew he couldn't do it alone so he got rain deer dark to help for the smash. Meanwhile as the kids where SETING up all went to bed early in hope that Santa Meta would bring them some gifts. Rocker wanted air Jordan's, toast wanted some bread. Heo wanted ally in his bed. Ally wanted a Striper pole, RJ a survivor box set. Aqua to Met Shane Dowson live with Chwiis just wanting some cash, fiz wants more weed bat wants respect. go wants a new turbin milk wants an OC and finally Rimie just wanted some "socks." They all wanted Meta to bring them but they where in for suprise. Grass got a sheld and put dark on top. Told him to move but he just repiled "I'm to Max Goof." Grass knew he had to do something he thought it his head, he said "move or else I give Samey to Garret for TDPI." Dark then moved as fast as he could as they went to steal all the stuff from the wiki. He stoped by a house went in though the door, he took the stocking, the tree even the window. But then a young wiki user went out thinking he was meta, her name be ally. She went up to him all tired and stuff and begin to speak "Santa wants a blow job?" Grass looked at her and said she is just the right size, undersized and no boobs and could make him blow a load. Then he remebered that he only fucks boys and repiled "Maybe next year if you got a sex change." She went back to bed as grass finally stole the special Chrismass ham. He went back up with dark and waited till morning. He thought it was a little borning. The wiki memebers woke up Hoofully with glee until they saw all there gifts was gone, Aqua then said "Eh I don't eat ham anyways, at least he left the Bread rolls." Go then screamed in all caps "HAHA WE ALL KNOW YOU DON'T EAT YOUR OWN KIND GAY BOI" Aqua then repiled "RUDE" and kicked him in the balls. Fiz then gave them the desert as they all got high and forgot what they where Compaining for. Grass saw this with joyed and quickly ran down to give them back there stuff, some say Grass's shaft grew 3 sizes that day. He gave them the stuff and they all had fun Chrismass cheer. They where finally bout to eat the ham until JRO finally got out the door. He then came and ate all the food and then went back to cum to zedla. Everyone just laughed since they where stoned. With the expection of RJ who was pooped out the next morning. Category:Blog posts